The Cell/Tissue Culture Facility Core is one of the original facility cores that has changed neither its name, its missions, nor its facility. During the period of 1993 to the present, the Core leaders, Drs. Robert Rice and Barry Wilson, have maintained and greatly modernized the facility. This Core sponsors a graduate course in "Cell Culture" (PGG 200 L) to help train graduate students and staff scientists. The Center is in the process of adding a confocal imaging system to examine live cells in action. Various modem techniques in cell culturing are being introduced, and it is envision that the role of this Core in Center activities will continue to grow. The Cell/Tissue Culture Core provides Center Investigators and their co-workers with training and updates in the techniques of cell, tissue, and embryo culture, including assistance with experimental design, special facilities, and obtaining cell lines, organs, and tissues. Investigators in the Core also develop special methods of studying cells and make the techniques available to Center investigators.